For Your Eyes Only
For Your Eyes Only is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the tenth case in A World Forgotten and the one hundred and ninety-ninth overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the Roaring Heights district of Ravenedge. Plot Knowing that the Heartbreaker was to target "the most beautiful lady of the night in Ravenedge", a panicked Sienna told the player to accompany her to the dockyard quickly. They then raced to the industrial dockyard and searched the area for any trace of the serial killer, only to find prostitute Marianne Diamandis with her eyes stabbed out. The pair then worked out that Marianne's death didn't match with the Heartbreaker's modus operandi and sent the body to Draco. Draco then confirmed that Marianne first died from a stab wound to the oesophagus, before her eyes were removed. Draco then told them that if they found the eyes, to send them to the morgue as he and Moira were planning an experiment, prompting Sienna to recoil. They then spoke to Marianne's sick sister, Elsa Diamandis, and discovered that Marianne was in prostitution to pay for her sister's medical bills after her late husband was fired from his work at the factories. They also interrogated Cornelius's mother, Genevieve Osborne, due to her hatred of prostitution and belief it was ruining "polite society". Sienna's best friend and prostitute Scarlett Pierre was also suspected. As the team reviewed the case in the foyer, Tobias informed them that Travis had been scouting the docks, only to find Marianne's secret "den of bliss". Sienna, showing visible sadness when seeing the den concealed inside a shipping container, suggested they leave no stone unturned. Whilst there, they found reason to interrogate pimp Cillian Urie and the victim's client, firefighter August Gauthier. Per Pedro, it was additionally discovered that the killer enjoyed oysters. After the team retrieved Genevieve's leaflet about arresting the prostitutes, Cornelius requested to accompany the pair in question her. Genevieve then revealed to Cornelius that his father had been sleeping around his prostitutes, sullying the Osborne name. When Genevieve commented "like father, like son", they started to argue, with Genevieve insisting that Cornelius' needed to work out where his loyalties lie. It was also discovered that Marianne was blackmailing August into paying further money for her sister's care, and that Elsa suspected Marianne of illegal activity when she would sneak out at night. Scarlett also requested Marianne's help in leaving prostitution, though Scarlett's chance died with Marianne. Finally, Elsa was incriminated for her sister's murder. Elsa, when confronted, begged that they stop the accusations and insisted that she loved Marianne and that Marianne loved her, decreeing that Marianne even started prostitution to help her get better. Sienna then realized that Elsa had never discovered Marianne's secret and told Elsa that the game was up. Elsa then sighed and admitting that on the day of the murder, she discovered Marianne's secret; that she was a prostitute. Elsa then started coughing and decreed that she'd lost friends to syphilis and that Marianne, by selling herself as a prostitute, was disgracing her family's legacy. Angrily, Elsa revealed she begged Marianne to stop, insisting it would destroy her family if society knew. Though, Marianne refused, determined to gather enough funds. Elsa then snapped and stabbed Marianne in the throat, before cutting her eyes out to represent how "blind she was". Using the rest of her remaining strength, Elsa dumped Marianne's body on the docks and fled back to her bed. Sienna recoiled in shock and handcuffed the sick sister. Elsa then decreed that she never wanted to kill her sister, but if killing Marianne meant her family's honour was intact, it was worth it. Due to Elsa's physical state, Judge Haddid decided that Elsa would be detained in a high-security medical institute for her crime. Post-trial, Sienna asked for the player to accompany her in speaking to Scarlett, insisting she'd always wanted Scarlett to escape prostitution. They then headed to the bliss den as Scarlett informed them she'd taken it over, only to find it vandalised with Scarlett's choker, bloodied, in the centre of the room. Sienna then panicked and sent the choker to Pedro for analysis, who confirmed that particles on the fabric matched up with the dockyard. Antonio then reluctantly agreed to accompany the pair to the dockyard, armed with his gun. After a while of searching, they found Scarlett bound and gagged, her head bloody. Sienna then rushed Scarlett to the hospital and waited for her to awaken. Hours later, they heard Scarlett was awake. Sienna then headed into the room, and, gently gave Scarlett a hug. Scarlett then started sobbing. She revealed that she'd been attacked in her den by a person wearing a steampunk masquerade mask, who insisted she was the most beautiful lady in all of Ravenedge. She then started wringing her hair and revealed that the Heartbreaker told her they'd transform her into the prettiest doll, before leaving to get their tools. Sienna then promised to keep Scarlett safe and told her to stay with the team until the Heartbreaker was caught. Meanwhile, Cornelius requested the player and Lawrence's help. He then insisted he wanted to craft a mechanical heart for his mother, Genevieve, and show her that inventing was his passion. As Cornelius needed the frame of a candelabra, the trio headed to Marianne's parlour to find a candelabra that met his requirements. Eventually, they repaired the candelabra, and Cornelius showed off his invention. They then met with Genevieve as Cornelius excitedly showed his invention. Genevieve then scoffed and threw the invention on the floor, breaking it. She then demanded that Cornelius grow up and become a proper man, before leaving. Back in his workshop, Cornelius snapped and punched his desk, prompting papers to fall out. Lawrence then inspected the papers and found Cornelius' notes on human anatomy and the Heartbreaker's inventions. When Lawrence demanded to know what they meant, Cornelius confessed that, despite the Heartbreaker's crimes, they were genius when it came to mechanics. Cornelius then insisted he was studying their work in hopes of bettering his own inventions, but insisted he had no interest in the Heartbreaker's murders. Finally, Hope asked for the player's help in a personal matter. They then entered Charity's office as Hope told Charity that she wanted to host a birthday party for her late father, but wished for her approval first. Charity then refused and told her that if she did choose to host a party to celebrate the occasion, she wouldn't be attending. Hope then asked why Charity refused to speak about her father, prompting Charity to signal them out of her office. Hours later, in the foyer, Amethyst played with Andrew Summer. Travis then rushed in and insisted that he'd heard word; the Mayor was dead! And as the words exited Travis' mouth and the team learned the truth, Charity clutched a photo of her departed husband in her hand. A tear then rolled down her cheek before she quickly composed herself as Tobias entered. The shock news then settled across the police station and to the city, the sound of piano notes signally that all had changed... Summary Victim *'Marianne Diamandis' (found with no eyes on the docks) Murder Weapon *'Razor Blade' Killer *'Elsa Diamandis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. *The suspect enjoys oysters. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. *The suspect wears a ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. *The suspect enjoys oysters. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. *The suspect enjoys oysters. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. *The suspect enjoys oysters. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. *The suspect enjoys oysters. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to factory fumes. *The killer uses chloral hydrate. *The killer enjoys oysters. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer wears a ring. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Industrial Dockyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, White Fabric, Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Faded Sketch) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Victim's Sister Identified; New Suspect: Elsa Diamandis) *Inform Elsa of her sister's death. (New Crime Scene: Parlour) *Investigate Parlour. (Clues: Jewellery Box, Faded Fan) *Examine Jewellery Box. (Result: Offensive Figurine) *Analyze Offensive Figurine. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Genevieve Osborne) *Confront Genevieve over her hatred of the victim's occupation. *Examine Faded Fan. (Result: "Sweet Dreams"; New Suspect: Scarlett Pierre) *Add Scarlett to the suspect list. *Examine White Fabric. (Result: Choker) *Analyze Choker. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chloral hydrate) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to factory fumes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Den of Bliss. (Clues: Throw Pillows, Blazer, Old Box) *Examine Throw Pillows. (Result: Cane) *Examine Cane. (Result: Cane Insignia; New Suspect: Cillian Urie) *Confront Cillian over Marianne's death. (Attribute: Cillian uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Blazer. (Result: Fire Department Logo; New Suspect: August Gauthier) *Interrogate August on his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: August is allergic to factory fumes) *Examine Old Box. (Result: Eyeballs) *Analyze Eyeballs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys oysters; New Crime Scene: Candelabra) *Investigate Candelabra. (Clues: Elsa's Diary, Broken Sign) *Examine Elsa's Diary. (Result: Diary Entries) *Analyze Diary Entries. (04:00:00) *Speak to Elsa about the victim sneaking out at night. (Attribute: Elsa is allergic to factory fumes, uses chloral hydrate, and enjoys oysters) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Anti-Prostitution Sign) *Confront Genevieve over the sign. (Attribute: Genevieve is allergic to factory fumes, uses chloral hydrate, and enjoys oysters) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to August about the blackmail. (Attribute: August uses chloral hydrate and enjoys oysters; New Crime Scene: Chez Lounge) *Investigate Chez Lounge. (Clues: Wallet, Faded Letter) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Faded Photograph) *Examine Faded Photograph. (Result: Risqué Photo) *Confront Cillian for stalking the victim. (Attribute: Cillian is allergic to factory fumes and enjoys oysters) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Pleading Letter) *Speak to Scarlett about wanting to escape prostitution with Marianne. (Attribute: Scarlett is allergic to factory fumes, uses chloral hydrate, and enjoys oysters) *Investigate Shipping Containers. (Clues: Fishing Equipment, Industrial Supplies) *Examine Fishing Equipment. (Result: Razor Blade) *Analyze Razor Blade. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bandage) *Examine Industrial Supplies. (Result: Victim's Boot) *Analyze Victim's Boot. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a ring) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to How to be a Heartbreaker (4/6). (No stars) How to be a Heartbreaker (4/6) *See how you can help Sienna. *Investigate Den of Bliss. (Clue: Bloodied Choker) *Examine Bloodied Choker. (Result: Dirt Sample) *Analyze Dirt Sample. (06:00:00) *Investigate Industrial Dockyard. (Clue: Scarlet Pierre Chains) *Examine Chains. (Result: Chains Unlocked) *Rescue Scarlet. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Find out what's bothering Cornelius. (Reward: Inventor's Jacket) *Investigate Parlour. (Clue: Broken Candelabra) *Examine Broken Candelabra. (Result: Candelabra Frame) *Analyze Candelabra Frame. (08:00:00) *Gift Genevieve the invention. (Reward: Burger; New Quasi-Suspect: Charity Cavendish) *Accompany Hope in speaking to Charity. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Roaring Heights